still needs a name
by not-a-writer-ish
Summary: bella is friend with a group of guys, but has to leave forks. when she comes back 2 years later, drastically changed, and meets a new member of the group, will sparks fly? ah canon pairings ooc
1. before school

**Enjoy ******

**Disclaimer: not mine**

I woke up to my iHome blaring out the tune to my favorite song, Clare de Lune by Debussy. I couldn't wait to get back to school again and see my guys. I hadn't seen them in 2 years and wasn't very recognizable anymore. Let's just say I had changed, for the better.

I skipped to my bathroom, hopping into the shower and quickly washing and shaving. I climbed out and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue shirt (on profile). I pulled out my hairbrush and makeup kit and quickly got to work, combing the tangles out of my unruly hair. I put my hair up in a pony-tail, letting some strands of brown frame my face, to accent my skin's pale color. I began working on my makeup, framing my eyes in a florescent blue color and applying a soft color to my lips. I didn't bother with the blush, knowing it wouldn't be needed.

My phone buzzed, signaling me of a text. I checked the screen and the phone read: 1 new message from: Emmett. I flipped my phone open, reading the simple text

_What day do you start your school? I start today._ I had never informed any of my friends of my return to forks high, wanting it to be a surprise. _Me too_ I sent back, hoping he wouldn't guess about me going back, wanting it to be a surprise.

I walked down stairs, getting something to eat, and grabbing a pair of blue flats. I was so excited! I was sure the boys were going to be shocked to see me after my abrupt departure 2 years ago. I couldn't wait to see my teddy bear brother (he adopted me), Emmett, and wasn't sure how jasper (also adoptive brother), Connor, Alex, Nathan or Kyle would respond. Emmett was the only one I had kept in touch with, though I missed them all while I was in Minnesota. My boys had always been there for me, standing up for me whenever I was insulted by Tanya or Lauren. I missed their laughter at all my mistakes and the way they always managed to make me feel pretty, even though I am as plain Jane as it gets. I was excited to meet their girlfriends and the new addition to our group, whatever his name was.

I grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door, grabbing my skateboard, rather than bothering to drive. I wouldn't kill me to get some exercise and it wasn't like I really cared about how my hair looked.


	2. meeting connor again

**This is dedicated to anyone who reviewed, u guys made me feel happy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

I arrived at school just on time, my hair billowing behind me as the people of forks stared. I did a quick Ollie (sorry, don't know much about skateboarding, couldn't tell u what an Ollie was to save my life) and skidded to a stop. I was immediately surrounded by boys, being asked out left and right. Emmett was nearby, and he was eyeing me nervously like he thought there was something familiar about me. Jasper was talking to a very short girl with pixy-like features and I could tell he really liked her.

The first guy to approach me was, of course, Connor. He was one of the more confident of my guys and had never had any problems asking girls out

"Hey cutie, mind if I ride with you?" he questioned flirtatiously, not realizing who I am.

I easily punched him in the shoulder "Conner if you ever ask me out again I swear to god I will kill you that was one of the most disgusting things I have ever heard in my LIFE!" I screamed at him, disgusted at the fact that he was asking me out when he was practically my brother.

Comprehension dawned on his features as he realized exactly who I was "Bella????" he screamed, acting very girly.

"No, it's the grim reaper" I responded sarcastically "duh it's me Bella, do you really think any random girl would insult you like that?"

"Um, well, I don't know, you're the only girl I've ever really talked to, ya know?" came his awkward response.

"Aww, I feel loved" I stated sighing as he enveloped me in a hug.

From farther away, I could see the rest of my group staring at me like I had just told them I had the plague. All except a bronze haired dude, who seemed to be very confused.


	3. an i need ur help!

Author's note:

I am currently lacking in the inspiration department and am sorry to report that I have not written in over a month. Wish I could, because I am at the beginning of my stories and am full of ideas. But right now they are jumbled and completely void of any emotion and inspiration. So, I am seeking inspiration. Starting with doing the things that usually inspire me such as reading my favorite stories, going swimming (COLD!!!!), and listening to my favorite music. s

So, too help me out with my inspiration, I have a request for you guys. I am currently trying to find a fan-fiction I read, but I don't remember the name of it. It is about Bella, Edward, Rosalie, jasper, Emmett, and alice all going to a mental institute to face their fears. Bella's parents were murdered and their murderer is on the loose trying to attack all the people in their mental hospital. So they learn to face their fears. Bella and Edward each cancel out their fears, Bella's of the dark, and Edward's of sleep.


	4. first period calculus

**I'm back and better than ever!!!!!....and I want to thank you guy for your patience waiting through my very long writer's block stage. I has a request for you guys too. Reviews make everyone's day, so I'm going to start something here. Every time you read a story, try to review, even if you don't like it, because it cheers the author up soooooo much and it feels so good to know your story is being read. **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

I smiled cheerily at them all, happy to once again be back where I belonged.

"So, this is your new school, huh" a booming voice I knew only too well called out. Emmett walked over, the gorgeous blonde on his arm. His warm arms wrapped me up in warm embrace and I giggled at how mischievous I am.

"Well Emmett, what can I say, I just love to see your shocked face."I simply responded, laughing at his expression.

"Hey, you still play baseball???" I heard a voice call out. I turned to the familiar face of Alex, grinning widely.

"But of course, any questions that are of importance to ask me??"

"Yeah, when did you get HOTT??" Of course mike was at it again, always crushing on me, when he knew I was uninterested.

"Well" I said, extending the word longer than I should have "about a month after I arrived in Minnesota, I was going for a short walk, when I came upon a little coffee shop. While I was there, I met this fairy and we were instantly friends. She told me that because I was a kind person, she would make me beautiful. And then, POOF!!!!....I was beautiful." I would never admit the real reason; even I wasn't over 'the incident' as I had promptly decided to name it.

They all stared at me like I was crazy, probably wondering how I could say that with a straight face. Jasper was the one to break the ice, grinning and asking "did that fairy of yours happen to spike your coffee this morning??"

"Yes, with Emmett's steroids" I responded, knowing it would anger Emmett

Emmett glared at me menacingly, flexing his enormous muscles at me while the girl next to him whispered soothing words in his ears

"are you guys going to introduce me to your new girlfriends, or am I going to have to say that my name is Bella and I am glad to meet them" I shouted towards a very hyper pixie and the blonde, hoping the guys would take the hint

"yeah, jasper, introduce us before I have to tell Bella over there that my name is Alice and that is Rosalie" said the pixie, smacking him above the head, before turning to me "it is very nice to meet the famous Bella, although last I heard, you were shy and have no fashion sense. It seems I may have been lied too"

"Huh, that was what I heard too" Rosalie agreed "I guess they forgot to mention that you are kind and funny too, but then they would be telling the truth wouldn't they?" I instantly liked them both and knew why Jasper and Emmett had chosen them. They were both sweet and strong characters, two qualities I admired.

"However much I'd like to sit here and tell you a bunch of fairy tales, I really have to get my schedule from the office, so if you'd excuse me?" I said, walking to the office. I was aware of several eyes on me as I walked away, carrying my worn skateboard.

I arrived in the office, talking to Mrs. Cope, the lady at the front desk, and receiving my schedule. "Get all your teachers to sign this" she said to me, before I walked out, headed towards my first class. As I walked to calculus, I couldn't get my mind off of the silent bronze haired stranger. I walked up to the teacher, getting him to sign my slip, before sitting down in the center of the class room.

As class started, I was startled to find my entire group there. I was even more shocked when I learned that we would not be doing anything I didn't already know from my previous school. Basically, I get about half of the class to do what I wish with my time, and the teacher didn't care if we talked as long as we worked. Leaning back, I whispered to Kyle, who had chosen to sit behind me

"So, any girls in your life?"

"I wish" was his wistful response

"Oh, really? Do tell" I said, automatically interested

"so there's this girl named Vanessa and she works at Starbucks and she has the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen, and she is sweet, and pretty, and caring, and…"

"Slow down there. Why haven't you asked her out yet?" I said, curious.

"Well, she is pretty, and probably doesn't want to waste her time on someone like me" Kyle said, sighing at how hopeless he thought he was

"Have you even talked to her yet?" I asked, shocked at how little he thought of himself.

"Just my order everyday"

"Every day??!!!!!"

"I go everyday, just to see her"

"You have it bad" I told him pointing out the obvious.

"How about you, any boys?" he asked, changing the subject. Little did he know, he was treading on dangerous grounds

"My lips are sealed" I said, hoping to play off my strained expression as a joke.

"Spill Bella" everyone said. I hadn't realized they were all listening. The problem was, I couldn't even admit it to myself

**R u ppl happy or what??????......I…….WROTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....and it is……LONG!!!!!!(ish)......*gasp!***

**I am proud to say, I have my inspiration back, and will try to update my other story tomorrow. And don't worry, next chapter is EDWARDS!!!!!!!!!...... Though it will be twice as long as usual because part of it is Bella's…. my treat to all my fabulous readers. **

**-Kel**


End file.
